


Happiness in Slavery

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, BDSM Vibes, Bloodlust, Danzo drives a car, Danzo holds it, Dark, Death, Erotophonophilia, M/M, Modern Assassins, Murder, No it isn't Danzo being killed, Shisui is happy but also not, Shisui wears a leash, Violence, dark!Shisui, just in case, leash, slight necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Shisui kills for Danzo and it makes Danzo happy. So it makes Shisui happy.But then Shisui wants to kill Danzo as well.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Happiness in Slavery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravens_of_East](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_of_East/gifts).



> A fic in which Shisui swapped eyes with Danzo.
> 
> Shisui with Danzo's golden eye as a replacement still haunts me. (Do I care it doesn't make much sense in Modern AU? No.)

With the last throat slit, it was over. The man under him gurgled and trashed for a bit but he was already dead, all the noise and movement being just lungs spasming under all the blood flowing into them. It wouldn't be long until it was still again.

Shisui let in a shaky breath, his heartbeat still high and hand still tightly grasping the knife in his hand. The silence was overwhelming and now that the noise, the screams and shouts and knives and guns of people standing in his way were no more, he couldn't deny how deeply he was affected by all of this. He licked his lips, tasting iron.

There was blood all over his clothes, brain matter spotting his shoes. Yet again not a single bullet in his body, he was getting better at this, he has been trained well. His heartbeat and breath were still fast - he tried to calm down but he could only pant with exhaustion, adrenaline in his blood surging, arousal straining against his pants. He felt the way the collar on his neck didn't allow him to grasp as much air as he wanted into his lungs. He swallowed and felt the leather on his neck tighten ever so slightly. 

Shisui looked around, ensuring nobody was moving but no, it was quiet. He stared at the body under him, a man in his forties or so, but Danzo wanted him dead, and what Danzo wanted, Shisui gave. It was this simple. Shisui reached out, trying to ignore the shiver that surged through his body when his crotch slid against the dead man's thigh, and cut through the man's jacket impatiently. Wallet would be enough. If anything, Shisui could cut off the man's arm and bring it to Danzo - it would be much messier though.

Thankfully he found the wallet, he flipped through the contents quickly and, satisfied, Shisui hid it in his pocket. He smiled - Danzo would be pleased. 

And Shisui was pleased too. He moved his hips against the dead man again and groaned. It would be a while before police arrived and honestly, he was still pent up. It was all too easy to bury his nose into the man's neck, blood staining Shisui's skin and hair and mouth but it didn't matter, he was covered in blood entirely anyway, soaking through his clothes and staining his skin. It was all too easy to hold tight onto the still soft body and grind his hips against it, finding satisfaction in sated bloodlust and stench of blood in his nose and mouth. It was all too easy to rely on friction of his jeans and underwear against his dick to try and find release, he was already almost high on slaughter, adrenaline and this unmistakable feeling of power over taking one's life. 

It was all too easy, and it felt so good. 

Before he managed to find a proper rhythm, though, he heard the door open from afar. Shisui bared his teeth when he straightened up, fingers finding the knife in his pocket: who else was here? He did everything well, all according to Danzo's plans, who else-?

Only through the haze of bloodlust he noticed it was Danzo himself. Alone, dressed in one of his finer kimono and even in the almost complete darkness Shisui saw a small smile dancing on his thin lips. He slowly approached Shisui and seemingly ignored all the blood on him and around him, his fingers tight on his knife, the way he trembled. Danzo fished into his sleeve and pulled out a light golden leash. Shisui stilled, straightened up his back almost instinctively and Danzo wasted no time attaching the clip hook to Shisui's collar. 

The leash was loose, it always was, but the mere knowledge it was back in its place immediately made Shisui relax. Danzo reached out, put his hand into Shisui's curls and petted him, hand firm but warm. Shisui slowly moved himself closer to Danzo, the corpses and slaughter and his own desires but one forgotten. This is all he wanted in this moment, Danzo was here and

"Well done, Shisui."

He was pleased, he was pleased and happy with Shisui and it was the only thing Shisui has ever wanted, to do what Danzo desired and give it to him, just like this. He wanted to bury his face in Danzo's thigh, anything, but he would stain the expensive fabric with blood like this so he just slid his eyes shut, enjoying the touch.

It was true freedom. He did what he was told to do, and he enjoyed it, he loved it and now Danzo was pleased, so Shisui was pleased too. There was no responsibility in play - if he didn't manage to fulfill his tasks, it was Danzo's fault for misjudging Shisui. If he did well, it meant Danzo was correct.

Danzo was always correct. 

So all Shisui had to do was follow. 

"Let's go back, shall we?" 

Obeying him was almost instinctual at this point, Shisui raised from his knees and stood next to him. Danzo was shorter than him, most likely due to old age but he was the one holding the golden leather leash that Shisui brought him in his own teeth. Danzo again almost smiled and Shisui nodded his head.

Only now he noticed Danzo wasn't wearing an eyepatch this time, dark material usually covering the mismatched eye, Shisui's dark eye in his eye socket. It was a rare occasion, a sight only for Shisui so that meant Danzo came here truly alone. Shisui allowed himself to stare, his eyes equally mismatched, the sign of possession by Danzo imbedded into his skull and his own reflection in the mirror stained with Danzo's gold. 

They went outside. It was dark, silent. Cool air of the evening made Shisui shiver, blood and sweat on his skin turning cold, as well as helping dissipate the fog of adrenaline and arousal. The world was coming back to him, as it really was outside Danzo's servitude. And Shisui hated it.

It would be so easy to kill Danzo, all alone and fragile and defenseless.

They entered the car and Danzo drove them home. He liked good cars, nothing too flashy, and yet he still drove slowly. Most thought it was due to old age, a careful style of driving characteristic for those too impaired or scared to react to faster events on the road, but Shisui knew it was just Danzo not caring much. He was patient, and with Shisui fulfilling his task, Danzo was at peace, there was no rush. 

Danzo trusted Shisui.

It would be so easy to kill this old man like this. They were alone. It would be so  _ easy  _ to undo Danzo's seatbelt and take over the wheel, crash them anywhere. It was dark after all, an old man driving at this hour falling asleep behind the wheel could happen. It would be so, so  _ easy _ .

Shisui shivered and curled in the passenger seat. Danzo called his name and Shisui shook his head.

At home he would fall to his knees and beg Danzo to fuck him, to undo all the thoughts in his head again, and Danzo would oblige, a reward for being such a good boy for him, for never failing his tasks, for being do obedient and Shisui would forget, again, again. Giving reigns of his own person to Danzo felt addictive and freeing. When Danzo undid him, made Shisui surrender to just his instincts,

he didn't have to think with those hands on him. 

This was true freedom.

And in the mornings he felt happy Danzo was away, waking up very early like an old person he was and out and about, taking care of his empire. Shisui felt happy because in those early morning hours it was cold and all he could think of was what Danzo did to Itachi and Sasuke and Shisui bit his fingers and avoided mirrors and the glimpse of gold in his own reflection and longed to forget again, something that only Danzo could give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I don't even remember how I wrote this. I am also kindly requesting to check out my danshisu tag on blog: https://perelka-l.tumblr.com/tagged/danshisu, I doodled some things related to the concept with golden eye......
> 
> This idea still haunts me. Thanks, Ravens_of_East, for implanting it in my head- wait.


End file.
